The present invention relates to a sensor and, more specifically, to a sensor housing and a profile groove housing for the unique sensor housing.
Sensors and profile groove housings are known in many different constructions. There is need for improvement with respect to the mounting of the sensor in the profile groove housing, which mounting is often relatively awkward and difficult.
It is an object of the innovation to provide a sensor housing and a profile groove housing such that the sensor can be mounted and demounted in a simple manner.
The invention meets this objective.
The sensor has a sensor housing made of a housing tube which has a receiving space axially penetrating the housing tube. The housing tube is constructed as a hollow cylinder which has flats extending axially on two mutually opposite areas.
The sensor is designed for being accommodated in a profile groove of a profile groove housing. The profile groove has an insertion section with two mutually parallel walls and a receiving area for the sensor which adjoins the insertion section. The receiving area essentially has a circular cross-section.
As a result of the advantageous interaction between the sensor and the profile groove housing, mounting and demounting the sensor is easy and uncomplicated.
Advantageous further developments are disclosed.
These and other aspects of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention, when considered in conjunction with accompanying drawings.